Imprinting Troubles
by xxtwilightx
Summary: what happens when bella doesnt let Jacob see nessie after he imprints on her. what will happen and how will bella work to keep her daughter away from him. please review xx maily from bella pov 3RD CHARACTER: RENESMEE CULLEN
1. Chapter 1

**What happens if Bella doesn't allow Jacob to see Renesmee after he imprints. What will happen then? I have had this idea in my head for a while as I don't like the idea of Jacob imprinting (no offence to Stephenie Meyer) **

**Sorry to all Team Jacob but I'm not a big fan and you might not like it :))**

I looked at the dog that now stood in between my daughter and I. The person I had once considered a friend. Someone to look to. Now, it felt like he was my enemy. How could he do that? My daughter? What would happen to her?

Edward stood between us now and I could hear deep in my brain that I shouldn't hurt him, yet I didn't particularly care. What was he thinking? My new brain felt like it was full of things I couldn't control. I wanted to have Renesmee, and Jacob in the same room not as soul mates but as Jake and Renesmee. Now, that could never happen. He would have to leave her alone if he valued his life. She was mine.

"I can share," he said to me, bringing my anger to boiling point I was going to crack any second then I heard the nick name. He wasn't helping himself but before I could think, I was lunging at him.

Edward grabbed me before got to him and I was thankful to see that Rose was inside with Rosalie. I really didn't want my daughter to have a memory of me like that. But I wanted the dog dead. The thought of what he did made me feel sick in the gut. I wanted him to suffer. I didn't care as he babbled on about how he would only be there to protect her and how he wouldn't be like a couple with her yet because she was young. Yet? I wasn't prepared for the yet and Edward seemed to notice as I felt myself shake in his hands.

"Jacob, leave now!" he ordered and I heard Jacobs protests. His pathetic excuses about how he couldn't. He had gone from my friend to enemy in the space of five short minutes and I let out a loud snarl at the thought. I could feel that Jasper was trying to calm me down and I had both Emmett and Edward on my sides yet now I had the power to get of their grasps. As if Edward could see this, he spoke.

"Jacob you have to go! You are no longer welcome and Bella will kill you if you don't go now!" Edward looked furious but I could sense the amount of pain he felt to say that to him. Jacob then ran, we could no longer see him but I could here the howls of pain he threw out as he ran deep into the forest.

A day had passed and I had bonded well with my daughter. My thirst didn't bother me in the slightest as I hugged and played with my baby. Edward seemed happy again which was a great thing to see. I had missed that through the only week of my pregnancy. But Then Alice suddenly went rigid at my side.

"Jacob," she spoke through gritted teeth. And my bead automaticy snapped towards the door where Jacob soon staggered through. I automaticy shielded Renesmee from him. Not allowing him to see her for a second.

"Jacob you are no longer welcome in this household. I'm sorry but you must leave." Carlisle spoke to him whilst rose and I just smiled at him. We wanted him gone and I didn't care if I never saw him again. He was sick. He staggered further forward and tried to see Renesmee though my hands but I passed her to Rosalie as she took her upstairs. I then grabbed Jake by the back of his neck as he tried to follow.

"Bella..." he whispered then looked upstairs. "You don't understand the pain. Picture not being able to see Edward, but think of it 10 times worse... please" I glared at him. Disgusted by his comparisons.

"You disgust me Jacob. She is no more than a week old and you think you have some posessive claim on her? She is ours. Edward and I are her parents. Carlisle and Esme are her grandparents. Rose and Alice are her aunts and Em and Jaz are her uncles. That is everyone in this house. You. You are nothing to her and I will make sure you never are.

"what happens if she loves me," he spat back at me

"Oh she wont.. she will have common sense which is enough to stop her going for you Jacob Black. And she will never know you because you WILL stay away from her."

"Edward, please tell her that I cant."

"Sorry Jacob, but I agree with Bella. Leave and don't return. Next time we wont be so forgiving." Jacob then left. The look on his face. Priceless and I ran upstairs to find Alice, Rose and Jaz all sat on the bed in our room. I was happy that as well as the cottage, we had a bedroom here even though I had insisted that Esme didn't go to the trouble. She had simply said that it was for Renesmee and if she fell asleep we could put her in here.

Her long curls hung past her shoulder and she smiled when she saw me.

"She wanted you, Jaz had been changing her emotions,"

"But we think she knows I'm doing it because every time I do, she turns and glares at me," Jasper laughed as he handed her to me, she seemed to be a lot happier when Jake was not around now. Maybe that was because of me but I don't know. She looked at me with here huge chocolate eyes and smiled. I couldn't help it, she was so peaceful, I began to dry sob into her hair before Rosalie managed to prize her away from me. Before I had chance to grab for her, Edward was at my side, He held me tightly as she rocked me from side-to-side.

"I don't want him to have her. Am I being unreasonable?" I asked him

"No, love your doing this for her, we are all behind you. Please don't worry, he can never have her, we will move if we have to. He wont get her," I looked around and everywhere there were the comforting nods of my siblings. Alice came and sat down beside me, Jasper followed her of course whilst Emmett and rose babied Renesmee on the bed. We all sat their for hours, chatting and having fun until the unfortunate came again and we all heard Jacob walking up the drive.

**Do you want to know what happens next? Rewiew and I will continue. Ill add another chapter if I have at least 3 reviews for this chapter. Pleeese !**


	2. Chapter 2

**EBRAJERCECullen 130**** haha loved your review! I know I said that I wouldnt add more till I have three more reviews but your review made me want to write more :) also thanks to ****piggles111**** for your review as you were only two people to bother lol **

**ps. If your a Jalice fan, check out my other stories! :)) could I just say that I am not involving the volturi in this fanfic because I want to purely focus on bella, the cullens and Jacob xxx**

**ps. to anyone who celebrates Christmas:: MERRY CHRISTMAS! lol **

He was back. I had all the other Cullens around me and they were prepared to fight. Jacob was pushing my limits as I held Renesmee closer to me.

"Bella, put her in her bed, it will make it easier for us to guard her," Alice said quietly as we heard the dogs stagger up our stairs. What a nerve he had, he didn't even knock! I looked back at my daughter sleeping peacefully next to me and I felt I needed to shed tears that would never come. Why wouldn't he leave her. Why couldn't he be as stubborn as Edward and think he wasn't good enough for the person he loved (not that I would ever compare Edward to that dog! Or compare my Renesmee to the love of his life) I felt like spitting on the ground as I felt the anger boil around me.

"Bella, control your anger, you don't want to lose it in front of her," Jasper warned as he stood inched behind Alice. Protecting her as Edward did to me. He reached the top and Rosalie automaticly snapped. I could tell she was getting back at him for all the thoughtless things he had done to her during and after my week-long pregnancy.

"How dare you! How dare you! This is not your house, your family. You are unwelcome in this house and you have nothing here. Leave us alone. We have given you many warnings so go now!" she screeched as the frail hunched over Jacob limped towards Rosalie.

Emmett jumped in front of her and snarled at him, causing him to double-back. He looked like he was in physical pain. Pathetic. He didn't deserve my daughter.

"Leave now!" Emmett shouted at him.

"Bella can I just see her, that's all I need, then I will be OK again,"

"No Jacob you cant! Now leave!" Jacob just stood and stared before keeling over whilst walking towards me, holding his heart in pain, he came closer to her and I did what I had to do, I pushed him, straight out an open window. I wasn't trying to hurt him as I knew that he would transform and land fine anyway, but I couldn't help feel bad for what I did to him.

"Edward, I need to leave. I'm so sorry, but I cant stay near him, we have to go,"

"Of coarse Bella, in Fact I was thinking the same thing. I will tell Carlisle then we can leave in the morning," I just nodded and began to let out tearless sobs. I wasn't ready to leave forks, it was the place I had met my new family, the people who were the most important thing in the world and I needed them but he wasn't getting near my baby. He was not going to ruin our life either.

"Bella, are you OK?" I heard Alice's voice echo from behind me.

"Alice, I'm going to have to leave,"

"Bella, no please don't. I love you like my sister and the others wont want you to leave either . Cant we come with you?"

"Alice, I cant ask you all to do that, starting over again. It would be unfair as you are all settled."

"Bella, we were prepared to move soon due to the fact we thought your self control would be better also our ages are standing out and people are noticing we look no different. Bella don't go!"

"OK Alice, you can come. But not yet. We will go away for a while then after a few weeks you may come and join us. But we will go first whilst you keep Jacob from following us. Deal? But you must ask Esme. Its her choice."  
"Bella, I already know that she loves the idea and she is going to suggest that you move into the house that she has reserved for us if we had to move on short notice. It is in Alaska so Jacob will hopefully leave us alone." I wasn't sure what she meant by short notice but I just went along with the plan and decided to tell the others.

Later that day, everyone was aware of the plan. Alice had rushed out to buy Renesmee a fluffy pink snow suit, which I had to admit looked adorable on her, but she was growing quick and Alice had packed a range of clothes sizes for us whilst we set of the next morning. I had asked Alice to check if the mutt was going to follow us but she assured me that the future was clear and she would know because her vision would disappear. Both Edward and I could smell him nearby but the family assured me that he was not doing to see me leave with her. We were planning to go to the airport and catch a plain to the nearest airport to our new house. Carlisle promised that we could return to forks and our cottage in distant years as long as Jacob mad given up on his endless obsession with my baby.

After we left the family, Edward drove us to the airport where we disposed of our luggage. My thirst for humans was minor and I had no doubt in the fact that I would cope. Renesmee was in a travel carrier and at the moment stood looking up at me, her golden curls circling her heart shaped face. The woman at the counter looked at us and stared. I felt like if I could I would be red in the cheeks, but I knew that my perfect face would no longer embarrass me like that ever again. I had never considered myself pretty, so I felt very uncomfortable with the way she scanned me.

"You have such a beautiful daughter, Mr and Mrs Cullen and so young too. The woman smiled down at Renesmee as she kept up on her baby façade. We both knew that she had a perfect set of teeth behind her smile and was almost able to talk, yet she only looked a few months old. She was very cleaver.

After we allowed the woman to hold her, she allowed us to all board the plane. We got many stares from people as we walked down the tube but some comments were humorous.

_"look how cute that little baby is!" _

_ "well its not a surprise she looks so stunning, have you seen her parents,could be mistaken for supermodels!" _

_ "I agree, the male is particularly handsome."_

_ "No I think the girl is much prettier." _

_ "life's unfair. How come stunning people always marry other stunning people?" _

_ "because all they care about is looks..." _

I stopped listening as we took our seats at the back, and I rested Renesmee on my lap. She touched her hand to my face in question but then looked up in shock as there seemed to be a row at the front.

I looked up to see two flight attendants trying to drag a man with shaggy black hair of the plain. He looked desperate, almost willing to do anything and I began to feel sorry for the guy... then I realised. It was Jacob.

Sorry about appalling spelling but its kinda my weak point :) pleasseeeee review xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**EBRAJERCECullen 130: thanks so so much for your comments they make me laugh! **

Teamjacob22 :

**haha yes i did warn jacob fans that they probally wouldnt like it. No offence but i really dislike Jacob and his Imprinting and i also find him pushy and annoying. I'm gunna stop or this is going to turn into a team Jacob/Edward fight lol but seriously guys: Team Jacob wont like this!**

**ps. Im actually team jalice haha **

**Also any extra parts i add in that dont fit with the stopy, please just go along with it. I will try not to too much but i needed to so it would run smoother :))**

I could feel the anger burning up and I looked back at Edward who seemed to share the same. Renesmee stared wide eyed at the man and looked as disgusted at us, then she placed her hand on my cheek, showing me that she was curious about the wolf. I just shook my head at her and dropped it. A human that stood next to me smiled at her and caught my attention as she spoke to me:

"Oh what a lovely daughter you both have, how old Is she?" she said coo-ing at her.

"Oh thank you. She is two months old at the moment.." it was a lie of course. Renesmee was no older than a week old yet her size and growing speed gave that away quickly.

My Attention was turned back to Jacob, who I assumed was now off the plane as it slowly began to move. It was a two hour flight on the plane and no signs of Jacob was good, the only problem was, he now knew where we were going and it would be harder to keep him away. Night began to fall and our beautiful daughter fell asleep in Edwards loving arms whilst I rested my head on his shoulder.

"why wont he give up Edward? Doesn't he understand?"

"Bella, its not that simple, The dogs cant chose who they pick and when they do , they feel binded by it and need it more. Jacob believes it his his right to see her and that she belongs to him through imprinting." I snarled at the last bit and Edward gave a panicked glance to the humans that surrounded us.

"Chill out Edward, I wasn't going to do anything," he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Have you ever thought about what will happen when she grows up and you and her will be in the same class at school."

"No I hadn't, do you know what age she will stop growing?"

"Well Carlisle, Jaz and Em have all been researching it and found one vampire that had written about how they had gotten though his immortal life, half human. He said that he stopped ageing over 300 years ago, stuck at an age that looks around about 18."

"So she will look older than you?" I asked amused resting my eyes on the little baby in his arms.

"It seems quite possible Bella," he said laughing. We sat in silence for the rest of the journey but soon the plane began to descend and we left the airport. During the flight, Edward had called the other Cullen members and had told them that Jacob had found us and that it was now pointless for them to stay in forks and were welcome to come up if they wanted. I felt bad about this as the move was only because of me, yet Edward seemed very eager to assure me that the move was for everyone and we could all have a fresh start. So the rest of the Cullens were meeting us at the airport the next day.

The three of us made our way back to the grand house that Esme had bought and put some of our things into one of the smaller rooms in the house. The house was large with smaller windows than the last, but still gave the sunny glow to the house. It was stationed on the edge of a forest with a small river running around the back. Sadly Esme had decided to enrol us in school and whilst Esme had suggested that we kept Renesmee a secret or at least tell people she was Esme's daughter. I was reluctant to either idea. Eventually they had all agreed that we would keep Renesmee as our daughter and just ignore the comments we were likely to get. It had been a hard decision but the fact that she looked to much like the both of us would be too hard to miss and the fact that Edward and I were not supposed to be related would blow our cover. Therefore we left it at that. Edward, and Emmett were brothers whilst Alice was my younger sister. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and were going to be enrolled in the same year as Alice just to even things out. Edward and I were playing 18 year old's in our last year at high school, yet due to the fact that Renesmee was growing so quick, we had all agreed that we would, under all circumstances attempt to keep her a secret, yet if it got out, the same human would not be allowed to see her twice. So very confusing.

I was running this through my head once more when the rest of the family arrived with Edward who had gone to pick them up. Alice had rushed over and hugged me whilst Rosalie had scooped up Renesmee off the floor. Carlisle and Esme were looking around, whilst Emmett and Jaz stayed behind their wives like sheep.

After the short welcome, Esme decided to get sorted, she began to plan to redecorate the house and also enrolling us in school. I was Exited about the next day. This time I would be a Cullens. And I would be with them right from the start. So the next day, we all set off in various cars. The school was very big yet it didn't seem to have many kids here. I looked around quickly when I smelt something all too common. Wolf. No he couldn't be here. He cant come to school with us. Does he never give up? But I saw him. On his motorbike from a few years ago, the ones we had refurbished together. Jacob black

**sorry about the rubbish chapter but I wanted to give you something rather than nothing. I know that they are kinda boring at the moment and I promise that I will try to make them a bit better :) Again sorry for Capitals and Spelling xxxx**

**please please please review! I am begging (literally)lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi EVERYONE: SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT! AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN. BTW: REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO REVIEW M0RE HAHA **

**THANK YO****U: **EBRAJERCECullen 130**AND ****TEAM JACOB****. FOR YOUR REVIEWS. **

I was furious, something I hadn't felt this strongly since I was changed. Does he never give up? What else could we do.

"Jacob, Just go away. She is nothing to you and unless you haven't realised, You are no-longer my friends!" I snarled through my teeth. I felt like ripping his head off in this very parking lot.

"Careful Bella." Edward warned beside me.

"No man, Let me deal with the wolf." Emmett barked from my other side. What was he going to do? Not that I cared. Not any more.

"Wolf! What are you doing here?" Jacob, who hadn't spoken since the meeting stood tall and laughed slightly. He seemed to be getting stronger again.

"Well, what do you think? I'm here to go to school." Everyone of us snarled and I noticed unsure glances from the humans around us. The smell of human became stronger as I looked up to see a tall teacher walking towards us.

"What's going on here? Ah you must be the Cullens." He said looking towards the group. And you are? He looked towards Jacob and smiled.

"Jacob Black sir. I started today too."

"Do you live with the Cullens?"

"No sir. I Just know them from my previous school." Sometimes Jacob could be so annoying.

"Right well get to lessons then, they are about to start." We all quickly moved and I saw emmett grab the back of Jacobs shirt.

"Stay away from her, Jacob or I will rip you up into little pieces." The threat was scary, I wasnt used to Emmett like this. But he was angry and we all could tell.

Lunch came quicker than expected and I met up with the others at one of the large tables near the back. Edward had warned me about the whispering and rumours that would spread about us all but most of the looks were given to Edward and I.

Edward growled beside me.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked him, looking between him and the group of people he was staring at.

"Bella, They know about her and they know that she is ours."

"How?" I demanded, Already knowing the answer.

"Jacob told them that he is her godfather and baby sits her every now and again. He is planning to blackmail us into seeing her."

"He wouldn't!" I snarled as the others joined us.

"Bella, they know." Rosalie said as she sat down beside me

"Yeah it was Jacob."

"Oh no." Edward gasped as Jacob walked in. "Bella, He's held Renesmee. That's why he is so strong today, he had connected with her more and it had brought back most of his strength."

"when!" I felt myself snarl. Esme and Carlisle would never let him. Esme didn't let her out of her sight when she was in her care and I respected her for it.

"Last night when she was in her room in the cottage. He snuck in when we were.. um... busy and held her. We should have smelt him or at least herd him!" he snarled angrily. " that's it. We wait until he becomes weak then take him down."

"Why cant we take him down now?" Emmett laughed.

"Because, Emmett. I want him to suffer for as long as he can."

**I know its short and not great but I am ill at the moment and have EXAMS coming up. Check out my other twilight stories BEGINNING OF FOREVER, THOUGHTHS IN A CLOUD, AND, CULLEN WEDDING XX **

**REVIEW PLEASE X**


	5. NOTICE

NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE NOW DUE TO GCSE EXAMS IN A MONTH OR SO, I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHEN I CAN BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING THEM FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WILL NEED TO STUDY. I HAVE MOCK EXAMS AS WELL SO THAT WILL TAKE UP MORE OF MY TIME,

SORRY FOR THIS BUT I WILL REMEMBER TO POST LATER YET FOR NOW I NEED TO CONCERNTRATE ON MORE IMPORTANT THINGS, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE AFTER XX


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you: The young dead queens spirit, applefangz, ,

Within the next few days, we saw nothing of Jacob. Renesmee began to understand the situation as Edward warned her to stay away and shout if she saw him anywhere close. I don't think she really understood why though and often would ask about when we could be friends with him again.

"Never." Emmett said lazily when she asked again two weeks later. "You will understand when you are older, can't you smell his disgusting odour?" she just looked at him with disapproving eyes and continued with her complicated word search.

School was coming up again after the break and both Edward and I were worried about what would happen with her away from us. Of course we trusted Esme and Carlisle, but he was sneaky and seemed to think of the couple as no threat to him. We were worried for her yet Edward continued to stop Jasper and Emmett from hunting him down and killing him. The sad thing was that he used to be my friend, and now, I hated him as much as the Volturi.

The next day came quicker than I wanted it too and after spending the night just sat watching her, I slowly moved to get changed. Edward was already up at the house and I quickly dressed Renesmee before joining the rest of the family at the car.

"We need to go to school now, ok?" I said to Renesmee who looked at me with sad eyes as I passed her over to Esme. We then got into two cars and I found myself sitting next to Alice.

"She'll be ok Bella, Esme will look after her." I knew that she would but I couldn't help but worry.

School was long and hard, I couldn't understand why I was so worried about my daughter. Edward continued to remind me that she was safe at home with Esme and I just wanted to be there with her.

The day finally came to an end and I couldn't wait for the others to come out before I began to run on foot, home. I could smell wolf stench around the area and I could feel the painc rising within me. Running quicker, I reached the house and scooped Renesmee into my arms. Esme looked at me shocked for a second before smiling.

"Bella, you really need to stop worrying. I will keep her safe. Look, maybe you shouldn't go to school for a while. At least until we know that Jacob has left town."

"I know he hasn't Esme. Couldn't you smell wolf out there? He has been passed and I need him to stay away." Esme looked at me for a second before walking over to the window.

"Where are the others?" She looked out again, as if expecting to see them all stood there.

"I left them, I couldn't wait to get back. I needed to know that she was safe."

"Bella," she sighed "Maybe Edward is wrong, maybe we should just get rid of him." It was strange to hear Esme say something like that and I began to wonder if she was right.

"I know."I answered quickly as I heard the cars coming down the drive.

"Bella! Why did you run off like that? We didn't know where you'd gone." Edward said, running through the door and pulling me into his arms.

"I had to, I needed to check"

"Bella," He groaned as the others laughed from behind him.

"Look, I think its time to kill him."

"Yes!" Emmett shouted from behind and the others also looked like they agreed.

"I think so to, thinking about it. Ok, we need this to end. We can't keep running and it is ruining our lives. All of us."

"So we can kill the mutt?" Emmett boomed, not trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Wait, I think we should wait until morning. There is no point trying to do it now and besides I want to speak with Carlisle before we do anything. He is leader of this family and it will be his choice if we should kill him." Everyone seemed to go quiet for a second before Jasper spoke.

"He's here, I can smell him."

"Where!" I panicked looking around for Renesmee " Where is she?" I screamed when I noticed that Rensmee was no longer sat doing the puzzle and she was no longer in the room.

**Please review xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**THANKS, DINOX AND EBRAJERCECullen 130 FOR YOUR REVIEWS XXX **

I frantically looked around the room and for a split second I thought the worse, I could smell the dog was somewhere in the house and that meant that my baby was in danger,

I was about to run when Edward grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Bella, I can hear her thoughts.. wait, they are fine." I looked at him, confused before shouting

"Where is she then?" I suddenly heard her heart and sighed in relief, I was about to move towards the kitchen where I heard her, when Edward shot past me in a fast blur and I followed quickly after.

I saw Jacob, he was sat leaning over the window sill, staring like he had never seen a baby before.

"Jacob!" Edward snarled, causing him to back off.

"I had to see her Edward. I had too."

"No you didn't, we have given you warnings, we have moved and you follow. Leave us alone Jacob before we all kill you." I was shocked to hear that come from Edwards mouth but I felt no pity for Jacob.

I suddenly felt Alice behind me, followed by the others who stood protectively behind me.

"I cant leave." Jacob whined, pathetic.

"Then you will die." Emmett boomed from behind me and he scooped Renesmee off the floor and putting her on his shoulder, causing her to laugh at her uncle.

We had too keep him from her. I sighed to myself before snarling at him.

"If we ever see, hear or smell you again, you will die Jacob. I am sick of this and we could have been friends. Just because I was changed, our friendship didn't have to be destroyed.

This.. no, you are what destroyed our friendship and you have now made nine more enemy's."

"Nine?" He questioned, looking towards Renesmee on my shoulder, A smirk forming on his lips making me want to punch it right off his face that moment.

"Yes, Jacob. She will hate you too. Go and try your freaky wolf ownership on someone else's baby, because for the safety of our daughter.

You are NEVER going to see her again, you got that?" I demanded, my voice angry and he seemed kind of... scared and I didn't care."

he turned quickly and ran into the forest, all of us staring at him leave.

"Do you think he will try again?" Rose asked and I tried to hide the livid expression on my face as I turned towards my daughter.

"Oh yeah, he will try again."

LIKE IT? I KNOW ITS MEGA SHORT BUT ITS ALMOST THE END OF MY STORY AND I WANTED TO ADD THIS LITTLE PART IN. BETTER THAN NOTHING RIGHT?

PLEASE REVIEW X


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you: kiki121 and brittana banana for your reviews xxx**

16 years had passed and nothing was heard from Jacob black. Truthfully, I had tried to forget about him and yet it was hard when my daughter continued to say she felt a deep pull to somewhere she didn't know. Edward and I had worried about this for years, it seemed to affect her to depression and I suppose the others helped her there too.

I looked quickly over to where my daughter sat and sighed. Another day of school I guess. It was hard for us all. She had grown so quickly and now had to play the role of Edward and Alice's sister. Yeah it was hard to pull of but it was the best fit. I was Emmett's little sister apparently as well as the usual lie about Rose and Jasper. This was only our second day and we had to be there in ten minutes.

"Bella, honey. You need to get your mind of Jacob." Edward sighed and I forgot I still had my mind _open _as Edward liked to call it.

"I'm sorry, but she has been feeling it more and more. Maybe we made the wrong choice all those years ago. I don't want her in pain forever." I moaned, leaning into him.

"I know sweetheart, but lets just see how it goes. She doesn't know anything about it any more and you know Carlisle is doing all he can to help."

"Yeah I suppose." I said, worried that Renesmee would have to live through this pain forever.

RPOV

I was 16 now, well officially anyway. I looked around 19 years old as I had since I was 5 years old. Auntie Alice and Rosalie had become my best friends in the house and it helped that I felt the same age.

The pain was worse today, pulling harder than normal. Carlisle had taken many scans of me over the past few years and yet nothing seemed to work.

I could tell that Mom was worried about me so I had tried not to show it. I remembered the wolf though.

I never mentioned it and I know that dad knows too he just doesn't tell Mom.

"Nes! Come on, or we'll be late for school." As soon as I got to school, I would be Dad- I mean Edwards- brother.

School was boring, this was my 5th time now and I knew pretty much anything. They all said I blended in better than them and I could tell that sometimes they watched what I was doing as to copy.

The pull was particularly strong when I got to school and I looked over towards the school in confusion.

"Nes?" Rose asked, coming up next to me.

"The pull, it hurts." I groaned as she hugged me. I knew that it was a pull to the wolf that my family seemed to hate and yet I didn't know why I had this connection that nobody else had.

I knew that Mom particularly hated him but he had only been mentioned a few times (that I had heard anyway)

"I hate that wolf!" I hissed at her causing her to smirk slightly.

"We all do Ren," She sighed at me linked my arm "Don't worry..."

"Ow!" I screamed, feeling my legs give way beneath me. I could see the humans looking towards me with a worried look.

"Oh no!" Dad shouted from behind as Mom rushed up behind me, pulling me into her embrace.

"Edward what's happening?" she shouted to him as he looked like he was in the same pain as I. I put my hands towards Mom and Roses face to show them the pain and I heard them both gasp.

"He must be close." Alice said as she gave them all a lost expression

"Too close." Emmett added and I saw him flex his muscles.

"That means its time." Jasper said

"Time to what?" I asked nervously but dad answered quickly;

"Time to end this."

**I only have a few chapters to go on this story so please review before the end! :) **


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks Dinox, BrittanaBanana and EBRAJERCECullen for your reviews...

two more chapters after this one and them i am finished so i will hopefully have them both up whithin a week... hopefully.

RPOV

We reached the end of the day and I could tell that everyone was watching me closely. Rose hadn't left my side all day like she wanted the wolf away from me the most and I was glad to get back to the house.

We didn't have the cottage we had in the first house any more but I still got the room furthest away from the others due to human... issues.

I could here the others speaking quickly in hushed whispers about the pain I had this morning and I knew it was time to take action on my own. I wasn't a child any more. I had done many things in the past few years that would prove that one of them being that I have been to high school five times!

I had respect for Carlisle and I would usually avoid deceiving him at all costs, yet today it was personal and I needed to find out the information the others hid from me.

I sighed and walked into the office,

"Right where to start." I whispered and I knew I didn't have long as would have both Alice and Dad on my tail as soon as they saw what I was doing.

I rummaged around in the study for anything I could find but found nothing. I suddenly saw something, or rather smelt it in the corner, as I moved closer, I wondered how Carlisle could bare the smell when he was around here, in fact, how had I missed it?

I pulled a reeking box off a shelf and quickly snuck back into my room. Once I was safely locked in my room, I looked over towards the window and sighed.

What did this wolf want with me? I wasn't stupid and I knew it was to do with him and me.

In the box I found a vial with some sort of liquid Labelled "_Jacob" _I knew at that moment, it was the wolf. I remember back to when I was little, and running from Jacob, the wolf guy.

In the box, there were other things like a blood sample, also labelled _Jacob _and at first I wondered how the others didn't just attack the blood until the reeking smell hit me, a complete turn off.

The box was filled with various pictures of Mom with the wolf, when she was human I guessed as she had the same brown eyes as me. So mom used to be friends with _Jacob?_ That was it, I needed answers.

First, for the impossible, returning the box.

I managed to get Rose alone whist the others went hunting and we now sat in the very top room of the house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked me

"No more lies Rosalie." I said quietly but with meaning. She seemed to freeze in her spot and looked at me.

"I cant promise that Nes..." she began but I cut her off

"Why cant you! I am sick of being lied to! I am just as much family as Alice or Emmett aren't I? Yet everything gets hidden from me because I'm not a full vampire!" I screamed at her and I could see she had gone very still.

"No, No its not that, Nes, why would you think that? Honey I would tell you but Edward made me swear I wouldn't say, he would kill me if I told you anything."

"No he wouldn't, he wouldn't hurt me like that and anyway your his sister, sure he will be angry but he'll get over it. Rose, please. I think I deserve the truth."

"Ok, here goes. This starts way before you were born, even before we knew your mother and you have to understand that you cannot blame your parents for any of the things I tell you.

When your mother moved here, she moved in with your grandpa. She didn't like the rain as she lived in Arizona previously." Rose laughed at that "Your grandpa and his friend, Billy, always took her fishing when she was younger and therefore she became friends with his son Jacob.

I suppose your dad was jealous of Jacob when your Mom started school. Your dad could smell her blood and thought he was going to kill her, he took all he had to stop and eventually brought her here. I didn't like her all that much. To be honest, the smell was terrible when she was around.

At her birthday party, she cut he finger and Jasper tried to attack her, not that you can really blame him. I was even thinking about it and my record is clean.

Your dad thought it was time to leave and so did, leaving your Mom alone. I don't know much about what happens because your dad left us then and went into some sort of depression. Your Mom because closer friends with Jacob and something happened between them that I do not know. Anyway, at some point when we were gone, Jacob began to get the ability to transform into a wolf form, slowly his friends did too.

After your mother decided it would be a good idea to jump of a cliff into fast flowing water, Alice sa her jump but she cant see the wolves so didn't realise that she had been pulled out. We all ended coming back to forks."

I could tell she was missing something out but I wasn't going to push for more, I didn't even know if I wanted to here this.

"Basically, Jacob and your Dad begun to fight over your Mom, and well, to be honest, Your Mom didn't know which to choose either. When she chose your dad, Jacob was so clingy and came to there wedding but did nothing but cause trouble.

When your mom found out she was pregnant, the mutt hung around, trying any pathetic way of making her kill you. Your dad, Carlisle and Jacob all wanted to remove you from her, they didn't realise that you would be who you are and thought you would just kill your mother. Of course they couldn't with Bella, Esme and me on your side. Jacob continued to stick around, much to my annoyance.

But when you were born, that's when it began to get tricky.

The wolf made some strange claim to you and your Mom hated him for it. Well we have moved and moved but he follows. Now its time for it to end." I stared, open mouthed at Rose and she gave me a smile.

"Don't tell anyone I told you that but they will find out eventually anyway." she laughed and left the room.

Now I knew what I needed to do. This pull. It wanted _me_ to kill Jacob.

PLEASE REVIEW XX


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks: Dinox, Doctor Brittana Banana Who, Shewolffreefaller and EBRAJERCECullen For your reviews.

serously people are you trying to make me suffer by putting such long names Rofl. haha. Enjoy. 1 more chappie after this.

got any suggestions on any new stories you want me to start after this?

RPOV

I needed to go before anyone could find me. Rose would know I was gone in seconds but if I ran quickly, I may get away before the others find out.

"Rose, do you mind if I head over to the mall? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure." She said, engrossed in her own magazine.

I bolted for the door and jumped in Alice's porsche. It was fast and that's all that mattered, I would face her wrath when I got back. As I began to drive, I just knew where to go. The pull in my guy became stronger and I knew I was close.

I approached a small cottage and knocked at the door. The pull was almost unbearable and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Renesmee?" Jacob gasped and I remembered him instantly. He pulled he into a hug and I smiled at how warm he was.

Wait no, I needed to kill him, didn't I?

"You have been pulling me towards you my whole life!" I suddenly shouted, boiling with hate at what this wolf had done.

"I...I'm sorry" he said, he looked pained, like he would do anything for me but I didn't care.

"Look, I have gone my whole life with pain and lies, it will end now!" I lunged towards him and sunk my teeth into his flesh, I knew that he could change into his wolf form My teeth sunk in deeper and I tried not to gag at the disgusting taste. I felt three other people around me and they began to attack Jacob too, I turned to see. Rose, dad and Alice, all looking completely livid at me.

"Alice, Rose, lets finish him off once and for all."

I watched as they killed Jacob, it hurt me a little to see that but I had a feeling that instead of him making me love him like crazy, I now hated him like crazy and I was glad for it.

There was blood everywhere and Dad ordered Alice to take me outside whilst they cleaned up.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have died! And seriously my porsche! Leave my car alone!" she shouted, laughing a little at the end. Seriously though, your gunna get it when we get home.

We left the others to clean up as Alice drove me home. "You know you will have got me in trouble to you know." she sighed, opening my door for me.

"How?" I questioned.

"Jasper. He will be so mad that I went after the wolf. He hates them and knows what they can do. You know how he is, so overprotective." I smiled at her. At least she had someone who loved her. All these years, I hadn't noticed it but I had felt love inside me. Now I just felt cold and empty.

"Renesmee carlie Cullen!" Mom shouted at me as she ran out the house. "why would you do that? You know you shouldn't."

"I guess it runs in your family Bella." Emmett laughed causing mom to frown then smile a little.

"I suppose, just don't do it again."

"great parenting skills Bella." Emmett mocked again and mom hit him this time.

"I may have let her off easily but do you really think Edward will?"

I knew the answer to this. No, no he wouldn't.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks: Misscullenvolturi, DBBW and EBRAJERCECullen 130 for your reviews **

**last chapter!**

Mom was right, Dad was good at punishments.

"How dare you!" He shouted causing us to go into a kinda shouting fit.

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are."

"then so are you!"

"And if I did that, I would expect Esme to do the same."

"No you wouldn't because just because you are frozen you are an adult."

"But I am your father so you will do as I say"

"No I wont"

"Renesmee"

"Actually Eddie, she has a point." Emmett butted in and Dad glared at the nick name.

"No she doest Emmett, she is still a child."

"Edward, honey. What good is shouting at her?" Esme said, knowing Edward wouldt lash out at her.

He backed of then and just said to me.

"Why did you go off without us?"

"It dragged me, I had to go."

"You could have waited, what happens if you got it wrong? And you weren't supposed to kill Jacob"

"So Jacobs dead!" Emmett boomed at me. And I nodded.

"Yes! Lighten up Eddie, he's dead no more worrying."

"Stop calling me that Emmett!" He warned and he smiled at me. Carlisle moved towards me.

"So has the pain gone?" he asked.

"Yep." I laughed, happy it was over.

"Interesting, that will be useful."

"For what, your not expecting this to happen to someone else are you?" Alice asked causing us all to laugh.

"No, just wondering."

"You wonder to much sometimes Carlisle." Esme whispered, kissing his cheek.

I curled up in my bed and looked out the window. Suddenly that warm feeling I felt before filled my lungs and I gasped at the window in shock. There floating by the window was a huge silvery wolf form.

"I will always love you Renesmee." it whispered, its silvery light barely able to see as it came closer to the bed. And I fell asleep with my wolf by my side. Feeling whole for the first time in my life.

Xxxxxx The End xxxxxX


	12. thank you :

Thank you to all of my reviewers :)

Piggles111

EBRAJERCECullen 130

Doctor Brittana Banana Who

TeamJacob22

team jacob

Applefangz

Dinox

BellyDancin

Kiki121

Shewolffreefaller

Misscullenvolturi

THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE WHAT HELPED ME TO FINISH THIS STORY AND WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS I WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP HAHA THANKYOU :)


End file.
